<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Got Me in a Spin but Everything is A-Okay by GlitterMan (Glitter_Man)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642396">You Got Me in a Spin but Everything is A-Okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Man/pseuds/GlitterMan'>GlitterMan (Glitter_Man)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Multi, Oral Sex, Self-Indulgent, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Man/pseuds/GlitterMan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Completely self indulgent threesome fic with my self insert. Only a little sorry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diavolo/Lucifer/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Got Me in a Spin but Everything is A-Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I might have taken the title from I Believe in a Thing Called Love</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maratus looked at the crown prince of the Devildom between his legs. The prince glanced up in response, and smiled at him. Behind Maratus, Lucifer snorted a bit, laughing at his lovers enthusiasm. Diavolo just continued to smile, and pushed Maratus's legs a little farther apart. </p>
<p>     "Are you ready?" Diavolo asked.</p>
<p>     "Hurry up and do it already, you two have been teasing me for hours!" Maratus whined. Diavolo pressed a kiss to Maratus's thigh, then leaned down and got to work.</p>
<p>     Maratus moaned at the first feeling of Diavolo's tongue licking at him. Diavolo started gently, mostly teasing again. Maratus went to grab ahold of his head, but Lucifer grabbed his arms and held them back.</p>
<p>     "Not so fast. You have to be patient." Maratus groaned as Diavolo kept up his slow and gentle pace, occasionally pausing to press kisses to various spots. He had his arms hooked under Maratus's thighs, though his hands were near Lucifer's hips, rubbing them lightly. Lucifer himself was kissing and nipping at Maratus's neck and shoulders and admiring the sight before him.</p>
<p>     Diavolo finally decided he was done teasing, and pressed his tongue in deeper. He was loving Maratus's taste, and the way his lover was writhing from the attention. Diavolo lapped at all of his sweet spots, causing Maratus to moan. Maratus was desperately trying to get some leverage, but with Lucifer holding his arms and Diavolo holding his legs, he wasn't getting very far. </p>
<p>     Lucifer soon let go of Maratus's arms, letting him grip Diavolo's hair and pull him in closer. Diavolo grunted at the sudden tug, then shifted into a groan as Maratus pressed his face against his cunt. Lucifer used this time to run his hands along Maratus's body and scrape his nails up and down his torso.</p>
<p>     Maratus started shaking, moaning louder and tightening his grip in Diavolo's hair. They all knew he was getting close. Diavolo kept up his pace, while Lucifer held Maratus tighter, biting into his shoulder.</p>
<p>     "Fuck, Luce, Diavolo, I-!" Maratus let out a loud moan, finally being allowed to reach his orgasm. Lucifer let go of Maratus's shoulder, and Diavolo pushed himself up, pressing kisses all up Maratus's hips, and nipping gently at his hipbone. He then grinned up at his partners, taking in the look on Maratus's face, and the sheer want on Lucifer's. </p>
<p>     Maratus sank down into Lucifer's grip, but Lucifer just laughed. Diavolo was smirking as well.</p>
<p>     "Oh darling, you don't really think we're done, do you?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>